Missing
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: Prophecy says when supreme darkness and light meet, great power will rise. Afraid of that, the chosen ones are to be killed. But both side fail, and both chosen ones, an angel and a demon, escape. What'll happen now? And what shall become of the prophecy?
1. Prologue

Lily: Hello for aaaaaaaaaaaall!! ^^ I'm glad you're reading my new ficcie!!.......... Okay, so I DO know I have "Shades of a soul", "Wings of ruby and amethyst" and "Hikari no yami" to continue... But those last two are having quite a... "plot problem"... You know, I'm sorry but it'll take me a lil longer to update them... ^^;; Gomen!! But dun worry, "Shades of a soul" will continue been updated every weekend, and besides, I couldn't waste an idea, could I? _Yami's Tenshi_, my greatest reviewer and a very good friend, told me to keep doing angel stories... and this one popped up in my mind!! So, I might as well dedicate this to her!! ^^ Now, I'll stop babbling, and you guys will enjoy the prologue, and dun worry, I WILL update the first chapter soon (I won't do the same thing I did with "Hikari no yami", I promise!!).

****

Disclaimer: WHY must I do this in the prologue?? ;_; Gimme a break...................... *sighs* Oh well, I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!. There, now I've said it, happy??

****

Warning: There'll be _shounen ai_ in this story, so if you don't like it, GET OUT!! Also Anzu **_and_** Tea bashing (yes, TWO of them.... THE HORROR!!)

****

Pairing: Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik

****

Keys: "__" means talking, '__' means thinking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Prologue*

He flew with all his might. Looking behind him, his blurry vision allowed him to see shadows of the ones that followed him. He whimpered and looked ahead, the tears never stopping.

He just wasn't able to believe in his fate... This wasn't happening...

And all in his birthday too. Well, tomorrow was his birthday... and the day of his death. Why it had to be him? And why didn't anyone tell him about what awaited him?

But it was the prophecy. That, by the way, he knew nothing of. But he knew he was part of it, and that it frightened all the high council of his people. But even that... how could they, supposed holy creatures, kill one of them, in its own birthday, just because they were afraid of what would happen?

"Stop, Yugi!!" one of the ones that followed him called out. "We want to talk to you-"

"Leave me alone!!" Yugi replied, never looking behind. His wings, marvelous possession of his, hurt from all the chase, many white feathers falling to the earth below them. The angel, confused and betrayed, did not acknowledge where he was going at all.

Landing, his confused vision not recognizing the surrounding, he panted, hands on his knees, wings falling, an angel exhausted. He did not notice where he was, until he heard voices. Angry voices. One glance around managed to tell him that those were not the voices of the ones who chased him, they were long time lost.

"You're insane..." one voice muttered, while Yugi looked around to find that this one was walking backwards towards himself. Where was he...?

His eyes widened. Wasn't he near the... gates of...

"You've run enough!" one voice hissed, walking towards the one who spoke first. Yugi realized who they were, what they got in their backs held no secret about their identities. Long, black-feathered wings. They were high advanced demons, The Dark Angels, who held a power similar to the ones the creatures of the light had, that was a lot powerful than which low-ranked demons held.

What were they doing...?

"You're supposed to accept your face, like the good fellow you are..." another one spoke, and Yugi frowned. Was the one that was walking backwards towards himself, being chased like he was?

"Shut up!!" the chased dark being shouted. "I will not give up my life just because you are all afraid of a bunch of-"

"Yami!!" the bigger demon called. "You won't say those things, have some respect!"

Yugi whimpered. They were indeed fighting. However, _that_ wasn't a good idea to do.... because his whimper caught all the demons' attention to him, and the smirks on the faces of both demons that were chasing the shorter demon didn't please him a bit.

"An angel..." the shorter demon mused, his crimson eyes holding curiosity and confusion. What would an angel be doing at the gates of hell?

"A sweet, little angel... that's got us two little birdies at once." One of the dark angels spoke, a sick smirk on his disgusting face. This sent shivers through Yugi's spine, and the crimson-eyed demon glared at them.

"I'd advice you two to shut your big dirty mouths right now." He hissed, gritting his teeth. The demons blinked, and frowned.

"What? You're planning on attacking us, saving both you and the angel?" the bigger demon asked. "You've lost your mind, and betrayed your people already, Yami?!" he hissed, and Yugi shivered. Being chased by low rank angels was nothing compared at having two big angry demons glaring daggers at you. But... was the other dark angel....

From thin air, emerged big bows, and golden arrows, meeting the demon's hands, both ready to attack "Yami". However, the dark angel materialized big black energy balls on his hand, and threw both at the demons, who missed their target the moment the magic met their bodies, making both of them fall into nothingness.

The arrows, shot by the two creatures at the last moment, passed by Yami's figure, and he had just enough time to pull the angel against his chest, before the golden arrows met his tiny body. All his affords were in vain, when the demon's arrows met Yami's wings, that wrapped around angel.

His ruby eyes showed deep pain.

Sweet lilac ones widened in surprise.

Dark crimson liquid fell, black feathers flying everywhere, the hurt amazing figure being caught by small arms, the angel terrified. Had a demon... just saved his life? And he... was dying...

"Please... talk to me..." he said, after his delicate hands had taken both arrows from the long wings, making his light clothes being totally covered in dark angel's blood. From the innocent eyes, crystalline tears fell.

"At least...." Yami whispered, his eyes locked on the angel's. "My... death... was worth something... after all...." But his eyes closed, his body going limp. The little one touched the side of his face, watching as his chest rose and lowered, indicating that he was just sleeping.

The tears that had fallen on the demon's wings had healed his wounds. Because Yugi, the chased angel, chosen one and cursed by the prophecy, was intrigued by the demon, who had saved his life, risking his own, when he could have ran away. To his freedom. He seemed like he was being chased too, after all.

He would run away. And bring Yami with him.

__

"United by a unbreakable bound

Unimaginable power would be shown

When a creature of the dark

And a creature of the light

Should meet in fate's flight

Alike paths

Alike lives

Alike looks

Alike minds

The eyes should bring to the souls

Completion never once imagined

Insides never more hollow

Sensation should not be compared

Dark shall meet Angel.

Light shall meet Demon.

No one shall interfere

The power some shall fear

For they would be completing

Light and darkness

Never more missing"

*End of prologue*

Lily: PLEASE **REVIEW**!!! Okay, so my prophecy sucked, I know, I'm really bad at it, and my rhymes are too stupid... GOMEN!! ;_; For those who want to know the rest, review, if you do not... then ok, I won't continue. *sighs* Maybe I'll see you later?


	2. It had to stop

Lily: YAY!! Reviews!!! A lot of them!!! *jumps up and down* Man, I didn't think I would get so many nice of them ^^

Iris: Yup, really impressing considering the short prologue, and confusing prophecy...

Lily: ¬¬;; I hate you aibou...

Iris: =D I know

Lily: --;; Anyway... For notes for my great reviewers:

__

Princess Strawberry - *hides* Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey... I did NOT kill Yugi off in "Shades of a soul"!!

Iris: Great one, Lil, you've just spoiled your own fic...

Lily: *sweatdrops and hopes everyone who reads this fic is reading "Shades of a soul" as well* Uhh.... ANYWAY, Yami did not dieeeeee!! Yugi saved him!! ^^ How very nice of him, huh? Oh, and YS... *pokes* Snap out of it, dudette... Oh, and I'm glad my prophecy didn't suck!! YAY!! ^^

__

Yami Meko - *blushes* Me glad you likes!! ^^ Here's a new chp for yez!

__

Yami's Tenshi - *feels sorry for poor Chibi Yami* Uhh.... well, at least she didn't see I hurt him, ne? *sweatdrops and hides from Kerra* *hugs the plushie with all her love* ^_^ Sooooooo cuuuuuuute.... *plays with the little fluffy wings* *realizes she's in the middle of a note* *ahem* *blushes* Anyway... Oh well, of course I dedicated it to you, you keep encouraging me!! *cheers* Thank you!! And YAY, another one that said my prophecy didn't suck!!! *cheers more* *trips over a rock and falls on her face* @_@ owww...

Rock: *laughs meaningfully*

Lily: *won't ask*

__

Pretenna - ^______^ THANK YOU!!! Here's a new chapter for yez.... *prays Yami won't get himself f&%$ed up at the end of this mess*

__

Vada via cretino - Yaaaaaay!! *doesn't think her prophecy sucked anymore* Thank you, thank you!! Now, you got to see what happens next!! *giggles and bows* Thanks for reviewing!!

__

Smarty1 - Here's more!! Thanks for reviewing!

__

Mel Gods - ^^ Okay, I'll keep updating this, right? And, huh, no this isn't like "Hikari no yami". There are a lot of differences between them

__

SoulDreamer - Arigatou!! Is this soon enough? ^^

__

Crouching Tigress - Yeah, go Yugi!!! ^^ Hmm.... it was? *blinks and re-reads* Ah well, everything will become clearer later, ok?

Lily: Now shall us begin!!!

Iris: *gives the reviewers plushies, lots and lots of them*

****

Disclaimer: No folks, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, a pity, ne? ^^;; I take it some of you would be happy, since it would have YY/Y, B/R, M/M all the way!! Plus, Anzu would be like Kenny, from South Park, dying in every single episode!! XD

****

Warning: _Shounen ai_ (boy/boy love) assured, Anzu **_and_ **Tea bashing (TWO OF THEM, RUN IN FEAR !!! *runs*)

****

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik

****

Keys: "__" means talking and '__' means thinking

****

Dedicated to: Yami's Tenshi

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

****

m.i.s.s.i.n.g. 

__

Chapter .1. - It had to stop

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

"HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET??" The High Councilor of the demons hissed, his long pitch-black wings waving around frenetically, his fists clenched so tightly almost blood fell. Many council members flinched under their leader's yell, knowing exactly why he was so mad.

The prophecy. It was the time to put the old plan into practice, avoiding any more troubles, and yet... they have failed. The demon of the prophecy had escaped, and they had no idea where he was.

"Master Pegasus..." one of the councilors spoke low, eyes showing fear. "We know we've failed, but we can't panic..."

"'WE' HAVE FAILED?!" Pegasus hissed, glaring at the demon, which looked away. "Your stupid _guards_ have failed in catching a _kid_!!" he gritted his teeth. "Yami should have been killed more than a week ago, in the day of his cursed birthday, yet he HID and escaped from your grasp for a week, and now you've finally LOST HIM!!" he started to walk back and forth, trying to control his temper.

"Master Pegasus." One of the councilors stood up, not a bit scared about their master's temper. "It's known that Yami escaped from our realm. We've searched this last 3 days non-stop, yet we got no sign of him."

"However..." another one stood up, continuing the speech, eyes narrowed and emotionless, as if to control his own temper. "... we have found two golden arrows at the entrance of the gates." Pegasus raised one eyebrow. "And it was covered in blood, master."

Pegasus smirked. He knew that Yami was not dead, but now... he knew he was _hurt_ somehow.

"That's not all." the emotionless Dark Angel continued. From his vest, he took out the two arrows. Placing them on the table, Pegasus' eyes widened. There _were_ bloodstains, and since they were of such a dark crimson color, he knew it was from a Dark Angel, with no doubt. But... there was... a faint light aura around the arrows.... and that _definitely_ had not to do with demons.

"You think..." one of the members spoke, blinking in fear. "That he..."

"No." Pegasus spoke. "If that had happened, he would have sought for a revenge. Whoever this angel was, I guess it simply helped him." He growled under his breath. "I have no idea what happened, but my intuition tells me the cursed creature used its healing powers to cure Yami. Hmm...." he looked thoughtful. "If it didn't, then we'd have known if Yami or the angel would be dead, but there are no signs of such things. That can only mean they _are_ together, meaning the angel cured Yami."

"So... you think Yami can be..." one of the councilors thought out loud.

"There's only one place where Yami could be." Pegasus closed his eyes in thought. "And it's not the Demons Realm, neither the Angels Realm." He opened his eyes. "I want someone sent right away to the Humans Realm."

~^:^~

"Are you sure?" one of the members of the Council of the angels asked, looking at their leader. The High Councilor Shadi just kept his eyes closed.

"If I could, I would avoid all of this." He spoke, and opened his eyes, to look at his companions. "But the prophecy is not to be underestimated, and we don't know what will happen when such thing become true. Yugi is to be found, and is to be killed." He looked away, not able to look into Yugi's Grandfather, Sugoroku, member of the Council.

"And to think... his birthday was 2 days ago..." Sugoroku said, trying to hold his tears. All the other Council members had their eyes downcast, not knowing and wanting to say anything. There was nothing they could say to prevent the man's pain, since Yugi _was_ to be killed, and they could do nothing against it.

"Before anything, you two are positive of what you have told us?" Shadi asked, and the two angels, that 3 days ago had chased Yugi nodded.

"He went towards the Gates of Hell, master. That's all we know, we couldn't follow him." One of them said.

"So, we'll have to send some of us there. If Yugi's there, we'll find him, and if he isn't..."

~^:^~

Sunlight peeked timidly through the window, making the small one open slowly his eyes. He was about to sit up, when he felt something clinging to him. Looking down, he saw that his companion had his arms firmly placed around his waist (he had probably done that during his sleep, they did sleep in the same bed after all), and he blushed madly.

He did not want to wake him up yet, so he laid back down, and watched the other one's sleeping face. So peaceful and calm, it didn't seem that he was _what_ he was in truth. A Demon. A Dark Angel.

But the little angel had found out that, just because he was a demon, it didn't mean he was bad. As well as not all the angels were good, not all the demons were bad. Actually, just a few of them were. Or, was what he knew from Yami's POV. From Yugi's POV.... he had seen enough bad angels for a life time.

Frowning, he stroked the side of Yami's cheek gently, thinking about what he was going through. Yami was running away from his people, who wanted him dead. Why, he had not told Yugi. Well, Yugi hadn't told him either why he was running from _his_ people, so it didn't bother him at all.

However, he was thinking on telling Yami the real reason.

Yami had been really kind with him, since he woke up, at the very same day when he saved Yugi's life. That day, Yugi fled to the Human's Realm, and was really lucky to land on a part of the city (Domino, he remembered) where there weren't many people. Oh yeah, he landed on a _cemetery_... Geez, he could still hear voices talking in his head, claiming for help.

Yugi found, to his surprise, an abandoned church, and there he hid until Yami woke up. It really didn't take too long, and when he did so, he was surprised to find himself alive. Yugi just smiled and said he owed Yami his life.

Both hid their wings, and walked through the human realm, both actually used to it, not being the first time they had come in there. Walking through some streets, they talked and got to know more about each other.

Finding out each other's name, why they were running away, and things like that (both actually keeping some of the truth away), they became friends. Yugi, for some unknown reason, did not fear Yami, even though he was a demon. And Yami... just trusted the angel.

Both having human money with them, since they did come now and then to this world (A/N: Do not ask), rented a room in a nice apartment, and there they would stay until they could find a solution to their problems.

Yugi blushed when he noticed Yami was opening his eyes, and he had his small hand on his cheek. Yami looked curiously at Yugi when he withdrew his hand, and still looked away, blushing.

Angels. Such adorable creatures. Mainly when they blush.

"Good morning, Yugi."

[ **To be _continued_**... ]

Lily: XD That was awfully short!!

Iris: *nods*

Iris: I mean... just to explain some stuff... WAH, GOMEN!! I still have to develop the plot ;_; please forgive my short chapter...

Iris: --;; Anyway, please **review**, ok? Lily needs them!!

Lily: *nods* And sorry if the next chapter doesn't come out _real_ soon... the plot is being developed still, ok? GOMEEEEN!! *ahem* Please review!! 


	3. Into the Human's Realm

Lily: yaaaaaaaaaaaay, I'm backieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Iris: *claps* So, you have a plot, right?

Lily: *sweatdrops* Eh... I'll just along with this. When plot becomes a need, I'll see what to do XD

Iris: *raises her eyebrow* You'll go with the flow, and insert fluff/angst/humor like always?

Lily: ^_^ *nods*

Iris: --;; Oh the joy... NOTES!

_Yami's Tenshi_ - *giggles* I'm glad you LOVE it! ^^ And tell Kerra you HAVE talent…

Iris: *looks at Kerra* You see, I think I can actually live without Lily…

Lily: *hears that* *smirks* *gets a Kurama (YYH) plushie*

Iris: YAY!! *hugs it* Nope, definitely can't live without her! ^__^

Lily: *sweatdrops* Anyway…*hugs back* Now, I gues you may like this chapter! Uh… keyword: may. --;; You'll see why… And…. Uh… You know Kerra, don't worry, nothing really good happened last chapters ^^;;

Iris: *coughpraycough*

Lily: *sweatdrops*

Chibi Yami: *running*

Kerra: *chasing him* COME BACK HERE, CUTIE!! ^^

Lily&Iris: ………. Okaaaaaaaay…

_Vada via cretino_ – Wow, thanks gods it didn't suck, ne? lol, I think it's against the laws of nature too =P ^^;; lol, was this soon enough?

_Smarty1_ – here's more!

_Kizna2_ – thank you, here's a new chp for yez ^^

_Crouching Tigress_ – Hmmm…. Yeah… cliffie… *sweatdrops* uhh… *runs*

_Princess Strawberry_ – Well, here's a new chp!! There's angst instead of fluff this time, gomen ne ^^;;

_SoulDreamer_ – Here's a new chp! ^^

**Disclaimer**: *thinks* No, I don't think I own it.... I don't have the mangas, I haven't seen the 2nd season, and I don't see Yami and Yugi making out.... So, yeaaaaaah, I do not own it ^_^ Isn't that a shame? Anzu could die at last...

**Warning**: _Shounen ai_ (boy/boy love) confirmed, Anzu **_and_ **Tea bashing (*collapses*)

**Pairings**: Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik

**Keys**: "__" means talking and '__' means thinking

**Dedicated to**: Yami's Tenshi (uhh… maybe to Kerra too, but should as well keep her away from the prologue *sweatdrops*)

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

**m.i.s.s.i.n.g. **

**_Chapter .2. - Into the human's realm_**

_By: Lily Maxwell_

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

'Why me?' he thought to himself, while he walked shyly around the streets of Domino. The High Councilor said that he had sensed Yugi in the surroundings of Domino City, and so he had sent him there to find him. And bring him back. For Yugi to be killed. Only...

... He had never seen Yugi before.

That wasn't _exactly_ a problem, because he could sense him, since they were both angels... but the fact was that it was going to be VERY difficult to find him. Well, at least he wasn't the only one sent there.

And he thanked the gods that he wasn't exactly interacting ALONG with the other one. That you could describe as a very disturbed, insane and unstable individual.

Yeah. Thank gods...

'But I sense he hid his aura... it's going to take me forever to find him. This is a CITY after all!' he thought, sighing to himself. He stopped where he was, being actually a park, and closed his eyes, trying to focus and grasp a single glimpse of the aura he longed to find.

It was already night, and a soft drizzle made its way down to Earth. As it seemed that every bright sunny day should end with a little humidity, the angel smiled, breathing deeply in the smooth air, letting the rain help his senses.

It was a very beautiful sight, if you asked anyone that could have been there that night. But actually there was no one to contemplate the view as the young one spread out his wings, and placed a hand on his chest, eyes closed and mouth curved in a soft smile.

It's unknown to everyone, but rain increased the senses of the angels, being a natural phenomenon coming from the skies. It turned them into more vigorous creatures, and that new amount of powers contributed with their already high senses and skills. No matter how soft was the rain.

But as the small angel opened its eyes, they were filled with disappointment and sadness. The smile faded, and the wings disappeared from its back in a matter of seconds. He had failed. He couldn't recognize a single angel aura anywhere.

That angel was a very smart one.

Before he could do anything, he heard some noises in the bushes nearby. Being a somewhat very scared little one, he jumped and looked at whatever was there. He saw nothing.

Oh, how he _didn't_ like the Humans Realm...

"H-hello?" he called. There was some more rustling, but no answer. He swallowed, and bringing whatever courage he had, he began to walk towards the source of the problem.

Something jumped from the bushes before he came too close, and he fell hardly on the ground below him. His eyes widened with great fear as he recognized the creature.

He was in GREAT trouble.

'Nice moves, Ryou...' he thought to himself, trying not to shake in fear.

~^: Minutes before... :^~

He hated the council. He hated Yami. He hated Pegasus. He hated EVERYTHING and EVERYONE.

'Why did it had to be ME?!' he thought, gritting his teeth in annoyance. He didn't like the Humans Realm... not liking the humans for that matter. Such weak creatures, completely submissive to a whatever greater one, not having even respect for each other or power on their own... always depending on someone, for the good or for the bad.

Humans were stupid. But were useful little puppets he admitted with a smirk. That was probably the only reason why he supported the humans. But that was NOT enough for him to come up there.

Well, at least he was going to see punishment... DEATH for that matter. That stupid Yami, no matter how they cooperated with each other, was a fool for trying to flee from his _destiny_, angering Pegasus, he, Bakura, and probably himself.

Because he _knew_ he was going to get caught. No matter what.

'But somehow... I wished he _didn't_. And that the angel with him would seal the prophecy... and then I'd love to see Pegasus' terrified face at his power. Oh, it would be BEYOND priceless.' He thought, grinning.

He stopped in his tracks as he sensed something wet falling on his being. Looking up, he saw it was just beginning to rain. Oh damn it all... Just to _brighten_ his mood even _further_ it just HAD to rain.

Now he wanted to kill. Oh yeah.

Noticing that he had come near a park, Bakura stopped and took a good glance around. He didn't give a damn that that wasn't what he was there for, he just wanted to satisfy his needs... and that claimed for blood.

But at a sight, his breath almost got caught in his throat, and he hid almost immediately. Oh, he could be any _luckier_, now could he?

Was that a defenseless little angel, standing there with its pretty white wings spread, just waiting for little Bakura to go and taste its glimmering soft warm blood?

He hid in some bushes silently, watching as the angel probably focused his powers to something... maybe find the angel that was probably with Yami? Yeah, maybe that was it. But Bakura didn't seem to realize that if this angel found the other angel, he would find Yami, easing his task... and he just turned into his most vicious form.

He wanted _blood_. That was what mattered at the present moment. Sweet shining addictive Angel's blood.

Well, Dark Angels HAVE their needs, don't they?

He began to call his prey silently, moving the bush, accomplishing catching the angel's attention. He looked so terrified right now, Bakura wanted to laugh with happiness. Its purity was going to satisfy him. And then, probably, he'd continue with his task.

The angel moved closer to him, and he thought it was the best moment to catch the young one. He jumped from the bushing, startling the angel badly, which fell to the ground. He grinned, showing its piercing teeth.

The angel just watching, dumbfounded, the infernal wild wolf that now adverted towards him, its eyes a color that pretty much remind him of rage, pain and blood... Its fur a scary dark gray, teeth remarkably silver.

"Please..." he pleaded, only pleasuring the Dark Angel further. "Don't..." Bakura grinned again. He didn't care if he was claiming for mercy, he didn't care if his eyes showed such purity, he didn't care if he.... looked DAMN RIGHT him... actually, all those facts just motivated the wolf, who kept advancing slowly and in a very predatory way.

But before he could end all the tension and finish already with his little play, he felt someone kicking the side of his body, throwing him a good few meters away from the hidden angel, angering him pretty much.

Furious, who looked up and what met his eyes wasn't a very pleasurable sight for him. But he did smirk with contentment, and ran away, never adverting his eyes from the angel on the ground at all. They would meet again... and then he would see what fate would bring to the both of them.

Ryou looked up at his savior, and was surprised to see not one, but two of them. He blinked, as if trying to prove to himself that he wasn't seeing double. One knelt beside him, and with a smile, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

~^:^~

'Okay, so just because I'm not quite a quiet little angel, why did I have to sent here to such a boring task?' he asked himself, crossing his arms annoyed. Maybe the council thought he was smart, strong, daring... or maybe they just wanted to get rid of him... But the fact was that he was sent to the Human Realm to find that missing one of that strange prophecy.

Which, he could easily say, was NOT an easy task.

'Human, human, human...' he kept pointing out, looking at whoever was on the streets that night. 'This will take FOREVER... I'm so overjoyed.' He thought sarcastically.

Suddenly, someone placed a hand over his mouth, while the other hand grabbed him by his waist. His eyes widened as he was dragged from the street and from the light, into a dark dirty alley. The person, whoever it was, smelled horribly and that plus his sharpen senses almost made him faint.

The person then pulled him into a wall, hand never coming out of his mouth. He now could see the person's face, and let's just say he didn't like it one bit. It was a very ugly-looking man, with the breath that could kill a lion, and the way his hand kept traveling up and down his body didn't please him in any way.

'If I use my powers, the council will come after my skin... If I don't, then...' he shut his eyes tightly, trying by all matter shove the man away. Even though he was strong, the smell coming from the man made him dizzy, and plus this man had a very strong grasp on him.

As the man made its way to open his shirt and was half way to his pants, his eyes widened. He tried by all matters get rid of the man, but it was no use. When he was about to use his powers, his desperation didn't have the time to make its strike, as the man suddenly cried out in deep pain. Looking down, the angel saw a hand passing through the man's stomach. Slowly, the hand withdrew, and the man fell, lifeless, to the ground.

He fell to the ground, and sitting there, looked up at whoever saved him. His violet eyes met similar purple eyes, but that was the only thing he could distinguish of the person, since the rain blurred his vision. The person then knelt in front of him, and finally, he could recognize the wild hair, and mostly the smirk on its features was very characteristically.

"You're always getting in trouble, Malik." The other one said, as dark wings spread out, making the angel Malik sigh with pure relief.

"It's just you..." he whispered, and the other one nodded, patting his head.

[ **To be _continued_**... ]

Lily: THERE!! How was it?

Iris: Where's Yugi and Yami?

Lily: ^_^

Iris: ......... right.

Lily: So, please **review**, ok? Hope it was good... because it was written, incredibly, very fast O.o

Iris: And let's hope you get a plot somewhere while writing the next chapter...

Lily: Oh shut up XD


	4. Out for you

Lily: Weeeeeeeeeeeeell, since Tenshi did her best and wrote a new chapter for "Angel of Heaven, my Guardian Dear", I think the least I can do is try to write a new chapter for this story too ^^ Okay, so there's much for me to think yet, but I'm working hard here!! You just have to be patient with me, and this story will, eventually, work a little faster. ^^U Just try to bear with me a little more...

****

Reviewers Replies:

__

Mel Gods - Heya!! ^^ This fic is not dead, see?? *ahem* As for your questions... Hmm... Bakura won't CHANGE at all, but his VISIONS will... I mean, he'll change drastically in the future, but he'll still be his bastard self. Did that confuse you? ^^U Sorry if it did, but I can't spoil it, now can I? As for the second season... -.-UU Yeah, I haven't seen it yet. I, however, have seen episodes 46, 47, 48, 50, 51, 52 and 53. All English dubbed.... Damned Kazaa, I can't seem to find the subtitled ones there!! As you can see, yes, I have seen the English dubbed. And even if I hadn't, it wouldn't change much, since the Brazilian Dubbed follows the English dubbed and not the original version... So yeah, I have Tea instead of Anzu and etc... Sucks, now doesn't it? I wish I had a way to buy those original subbed DVDs. Then I'd be ALL happy. YGO isn't showing in my country anymore. I HOPE that, in a few months, they'll show it though. Probably around June and July, if not at the beginning of the year. They just keep showing old sucky BeyBlade episodes and they just started sucker Digimon Frontier.... I wanna dieeeeeee... *ahem* Anyway, just enjoy the new chapter, now won't you? ^^U

__

YumeTakato - Oops... I'm a few months late, aren't I, for that "Update soon" thing? ^^U Sorry, I usually have a block for this and "Fade to black"... I think I'll finally be able to continue this more smoothly though. OH, and about Jou and Seto... Hmmm... Yeah, maybe I'll put them in. If they fit the plot. I don't know how, but hey, I can try, ok? ^^ Enjoy the new chapter now

__

Pretenna - Please, don't say you agree with Iris... -.-U You have no idea what that does to her ego

Iris: ^-^

Lily: ¬¬U Anyway... Erm... Yugi and Yami WERE in the last chapter. =P Read this one and you'll know where.

__

Ann - Here it is, at last!!

__

Yami Meko - *bows* I'm sorry to see you were so full of enthusiasm with this story and I took SO LONG to update it... I apologize. Enjoy the new chapter now, onegai

__

Destiny - *laughs* I think Maya just owned 50 dollars. ^^U Hehe... *ahem* Ryou doesn't actually know Yugi cause... I said so! HAH!! =P This is MY AU after all... mwahahahahaha... *ahem* Sorry 'bout that ^^U

__

YYHgurl - First of all, thank you for saying last chapter didn't seem to be written fast, but it was actually ^^ As for the other question... O_o Wow... Can you read minds or something? ^^ You actually guessed right!! *gives her a Yugi and Yami plushie as an award* And I'm glad you think this is amazing!! *bows* Sorry for taking so long to update though... Here's the next chapter at last!!

__

DemonLady1 - *bows* SORRY THIS WASN'T SOON!!! T-T But it's here, finally...

*gives readers/reviewers lost of plushies in apology* NOW READ ON!! PLEASE!!

****

Disclaimer: Yami'll say the bloody thing for me ^_^

Yami: O.o Me?! Why me??

Lily: Because the anime has YOUR name in it, and even though popular belief tells otherwise, Yugi's NOT the actual Yu-Gi-Oh, YOU are.

Yami: Oh Radammit... *ahem* Lily-baka Maxwell does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or ANY of its characters... she just owns her plot. Period.

Lily: Arigatou!! ^-^

Yami: ¬¬;;

****

Warning: _Shounen ai_ (boy/boy love) confirmed, Anzu **_and_ **Tea bashing

****

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik

****

Keys: "__" means talking and '__' means thinking

****

Dedicated to: Yami's Tenshi (and Kerra, of course. Didn't think I'd forget about her, would you? ^_~)

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

****

m.i.s.s.i.n.g. 

__

Chapter .3. - Out for you

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

"Yeah, me." the Dark Angel told Malik, offering his hand to the angel. Malik took it and the other one helped him stand up.

"I never thought I'd meet you here... And what do you mean by 'you're always getting in trouble', huh, Marik?" he asked the other one narrowing his eyes. Marik looked at him with narrowed eyes holding suspicion, boredom and amusement. Malik sweatdropped. "Alright, alright, I'm not the best of the angels... But that justifies nothing!" he said pouting and crossing his arms. Marik sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Malik." He said, as he and the angel walked out of the alley, and he hid his wings. "Just what are you doing in the Human's Realm anyway?" he asked, and Malik sighed.

"Well, I'm doing the High C's job trying to find the runaway angel of that stupid prophecy." He said, and Marik raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Are you serious??" he asked, and Malik glared at him.

"No, I'm not! I'm just walking 'round thinking 'bout being raped by some drunk human, and boring myself to death!" he said sarcastically, and Marik sighed.

"Okay, calm down Malik... doesn't even look like you're an angel sometimes..." Marik said, and placed his arm around Malik's shoulder teasingly. "Are you sure we aren't partners, aibou?" he asked, and Malik glared at him again. He smirked.

"Very funny, Marik." He said, and Marik snickered.

"Thank you. Anyway... I just asked because _I'm_ looking for the runaway demon of the prophecy as well." He said, and Malik stopped abruptly. They both blinked and looked at each other.

"So, basically if they're together, either the prophecy sucked and is downright fake, or they're already the most powerful beings in the whole universe and are planning revenge on everyone that annoyed and angered them, and sure have a World Domination plot deep down their wicked minds?" Malik asked, and Marik blinked.

"Wow, you've got the ability to think already? Good job, Malik! Last time we talked, you looked still nut to me." Marik said, and Malik gave him a slap on his forehead.

"Shut up... Uh, so yeah, probably I jumped to a few conclusions..."

"A few?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up. Yeah, yeah, I was probably spacing out, but fact is we've gotta find those..." Malik said, and his companion nodded.

"Before stupid Pegasus decides to send another subordinate of his to finish the job..." Marik said, and clenching his fist, walked down the street beside the angel.

~^:^~

"I... ah... uh..." he stuttered, and tried to calm himself down enough to talk. The fact that he was saved from an infernal creature, which would eventually seek revenge later, by non other than two humans who had no idea what they were dealing with, made him kind of nervous. "I'm okay... thank you." He said, and took the hand one of his saviors offered.

The other one was looking at the path Bakura had disappeared to with narrowed eyes. He recognized the creature... he recognized who and what it meant. And it sure wasn't something pleasant.

The one helping Ryou blinked and looked at him, concern in his eyes. He sure didn't like that creature... but he himself feared it. It was the worst of the presages, and it meant that they were in great danger.

"Yami?" he called, amethyst eyes holding at the same time fear and concern. "Are you okay?" he asked, and the other one shook his head, looking back at him.

"Is _he_ okay?" he asked, pointing at Ryou. Ryou blinked.

"O-oh, I'm fine!" he said, smiling. "T-Thank you for helping me from that... wild... dog...." he said slowly, trying to catch the exact words, not really wanting to say "that vicious wild crazy hungry dog from hell".

"Yeah... you were very.... _lucky_ we were around. That... dog seemed really dangerous." The smaller one of his saviors said, and he nodded. The other one then walked towards him and stopped in front of him, his eyes holding something that seemed awfully like suspicion.

"Where did that dog come from? Was it after you before?" he asked, and Ryou gulped. Well, the truth was that he didn't know... But the way the crimson eyed man was looking at him made him slight nervous. Did he suspect something?

Could he know who he was, or what that creature meant?

"I-I don't know..." he opted for the truth, and the crimson eyed one only narrowed his eyes further. The lavender eyed one that was with him looked at both of them nervous, before stepping in between them, an apologetic glance in the depth of his eyes.

"I'm sorry for asking, it's just that it seemed pretty much like a dangerous dog. Yami here..." he pointed to the crimson eyed teen. "... Is just worried about it coming back at you." He reasoned, and Ryou smiled faintly.

"I-I don't think it will..." he said.

'Or at least I _hope_ so...' he thought more truthfully. The lavender eyed one nodded.

"Okay then." He said, and was about to leave when Ryou suddenly remembered his manners.

"My name's Ryou. Thank you again for saving me, Yami-san and... ahh..." he curved his body in a typical gesture of gratitude he was sure people from that city used, and the lavender eyed boy smiled.

"Yugi. My name's Yugi." He said, and smiled wider. "It's okay. Goodbye." He waved, and he and the other started to walk away when Ryou suddenly froze. For a few minutes, all he could do was glance with wide eyes at the retreating forms of the two boys, when...

"WAIT!" he yelled, and the two stopped. Yugi turned around, blinking, but Yami positioned himself in front of him, eyes narrowed with suspicion just like before.

"What is it?" he asked, and his tone did not follow his eyes' emotions, since it was calm and patient. Ryou swallowed, feeling very uneasy under the gaze of those frightening crimson eyes.

"You are Yugi. I was looking for you." Ryou said, and in a wave of soft light, spread out his pure white wings. Yugi's and Yami's eyes widened, and the smaller one hid behind the other one.

"NO!" he yelled.

~^:^~

"Yami was not alone, huh?" Pegasus asked himself, while pacing back and forth in his chamber at Hell, with Bakura on his knees before him, after telling him that he had finally found the stray angel.

"And I'm pretty much sure the one with him was an angel. There was another one there as well, so I suppose he was after the one with Yami." He said, and Pegasus stopped.

"There was... an angel after the one with Yami?" he asked, and Bakura bowed his head.

"That's the only explanation. We know that the one with Yami is an angel, and there's no other explanation as to what an angel would be doing in the Human's Realm risking being found at spreading his wings." Bakura said, and Pegasus narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me, Bakura... Why, exactly, didn't you kill them all?" he asked, his voice low and menacing. Bakura did not look up. It was not that he was afraid of Pegasus... But he was not willing at being severely punished at looking up at his angered leader when he doubted him.

"I... I was caught by surprise." He answered, just as low. Pegasus quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"You? Caught by surprise??" he asked, and then cracked up, his voice seeming disturbingly like a wild dog's bark. Bakura felt the anger build up within him, and he had to give all of himself not to jump on Pegasus and rip his throat out. "So, basically you didn't find Yami, _Yami_ found you?" he asked, his voice still carrying a humorous tone. Bakura looked away.

"You could say that." he said, and Pegasus went silent, the humor washing away from his now scarlet eyes.

"I never thought you could be so pathetic, Bakura." He said, and Bakura froze.

'What did that bastard just CALLED ME?!' he yelled mentally, breathing heavily from anger.

"I'm sure you got... distracted somehow. I never thought you could be that way, I'm deeply disappointed with you." Pegasus continued, not aware of the danger he was getting himself into by angering Bakura. He could be the leader, yes, but when Bakura was pissed... Not even Cerberus could hold him down.

"..." it was obvious that Bakura had nothing to say, he was too busy trying to control his temper. If he attacked Pegasus, yes, he was risking himself being killed before he killed Pegasus. The bastard had way too many guards, and the dark angel was not willing in dying so soon.

He would kill Pegasus. But not now.

"Go back to the Human's Realm." Pegasus said, and as Bakura stood up, he continued. "And do not fail me this time. Kill Yami and _whoever_ is with him." He said, and Bakura nodded.

'I think I have my own plans now.' Bakura thought, and smirked, but Pegasus did not see it. He left the room leaving the leader alone. Pegasus walked back and forth in his chamber, before someone knocked on his door. He stopped.

"Come in." he said in a strong voice, and another dark angel walked in. He had dirty blond hair and emotionless blue eyes. He stood on one knee, and his head was bowed before his leader.

"You wanted to see me, Master Pegasus?" the new dark angel asked, and Pegasus muttered a positive reply, walking over to him.

"Follow Bakura. I do not trust him. Not after he just failed me." he said, narrowing his eyes. "And since he's a friend of Marik's, if you find him, be sure to keep an eye on him as well." He continued, and the dark angel stood up, but did not leave as his leader continued. "I believe in you, Keith. If you must, kill the others along with Yami. Be sure whatever angel that is with them is killed too." he said, and the dark angel, Keith, nodded.

"Yes, master." He bowed and left.

'Angels, huh? I can just see how much fun I'll have...' Keith thought and smirked, some kind of disturbing emotion passing through his eyes.

Now the trouble had just gotten worse.

~^:^~

"Yugi... come with me..." Ryou said, but Yugi, still hiding behind Yami, shook his head.

"No! I'm not going!" he said, and Yami reached a hand behind him to hold Yugi.

"That's his last word. Go away." He said, and Ryou was amazed at how calm Yami had been acting.

'Any normal human should be frozen by now after seeing my wings... Yet he seems to understand everything quite well...' he thought, and frowned, drifting his attention to the taller one instead of the trembling one behind him.

"How do you know Yugi?" he asked seriously, and Yami growled.

"That's none of your business. Just leave him alone!" he yelled, and startled both angels. Yugi looked up at him with watery eyes and Ryou with wide eyes.

"You don't understand... Yugi doesn't belong here-" but he was cut off by Yami.

"I don't care. It doesn't matter whether he belongs here or not, the fact is that he doesn't want to go with you. And if that's what he wants..." he narrowed his eyes to slits. "Then you can't force him to." He said, and his eyes turned a darker shade of red.

They were glowing pools of scarlet. Ryou shuddered involuntarily.

'He's not normal...' he thought scared, backing away from the both of them. Actually, Ryou was getting more scared of Yami as the seconds went by. 'He's... he's a demon!' he shook his head. 'No, it doesn't make any sense! Why would he be protecting Yugi? Does he know of what destiny lies ahead for him or...?'

Ryou was cut off as Yami's wings suddenly spread out, and his eyes widened with shock. They were of a dark gray color, and the feathers shone in the moonlight. The rain cast little glows around the soft feathers, and Ryou could barely see a part on his wing where there were fewer feathers. Maybe an old wound.

"Go." He said, his eyes glowing demandingly. Yugi now leaned against his chest, the dark angel's arms around his shoulders and back. Ryou gulped and hid his wings, and backed away from them.

"I'm sorry..." Yugi whispered, and finally Ryou took off in the dark sky, leaving the two alone in the rain. Yami instantly knelt before Yugi.

"Are you okay? Come on, he's gone now, relax..." Yami soothed him, holding him close and wrapping his wings around his back. There was nobody on streets as it was way too late. Yugi sobbed silently and placed his arms around Yami's neck, hiding his face on the demon's tanned and warm skin. Yami didn't actually mind.

"They will kill me... That-that's why I..." Yugi said between sobs and he shook, but Yami kept holding him, his face on his chest as he was kneeling before him.

"It's okay, Yugi, I won't let them kill you..." he said comfortingly, and Yugi nodded. Soon, his tears subsided, but he did not back away from Yami.

"Why... Why do you protect me?" he asked silently, and Yami smiled. He backed away a little from the boy and wiped away the wetness off his cheeks.

"Because you saved my life, and I own it to you. If your life is threatened, the least I can do is protect you." He stood up, but his wings remained around Yugi. "If you die... Then I will die as well. You became the only reason why I'm here today. I will only be able to continue if you're with me... Okay?" he asked, caressing Yugi's cheek. The little angel nodded. "Let's go now..." he said, and was about to guide Yugi out but the little one held his wrist. He blinked, and looked back at him. "What is it?" he asked, and Yugi looked away.

"It's just that..." he looked up at the sky, and Yami blinked a little before smiling in understanding.

"You like the rain, don't you? You want to enjoy it a little?" he asked, and Yugi looked up at him uncertain.

"But... Aren't the other angels going to sense me if I let it fill in my senses?" he asked, and Yami looked thoughtful for a moment. Before he smiled.

"I don't think after what happened with that other angel they will be so quick." He said, and Yugi smiled, and nodded.

Yugi ran to the center of the park but Yami, who did not like rain, settled under a tree. It seemed impossible and insane how the angel affected him and how he seemed to mean so much to him as to change his inner self, but Yami had to agree that angels were nothing as the elders had said. They didn't seem threatening or dangerous in any way, or at least Yugi wasn't. It was amusing how easily the little angel could make him smile, when he was sure he hadn't done such all his life.

He wished he knew what the prophecy was about. He knew he was supposed to meet an special angel, but he did not know what would happen if such happened... But if Yugi were to be the angel he was supposed to meet, then he wished to know what would happen, so he could understand fully the emotion of completeness he was feeling.

When Yugi spread out his beautiful crystal white wings that shone in the rain, Yami was _sure_ he was special to him... He gave his life to the angel. And the angel's life depended on him.

This vow would not be broken.

~^:^~

Marik ran, Malik just behind him, towards the source of strong power they were feeling. At first, Marik could vaguely sense the power of a dark angel around, but soon, he noticed as Malik's eyes went wide and he explained he could feel an angel nearby.

If both the ones each of them was looking for were together, they knew they were in _big_ trouble.

'Will the prophecy be fulfilled?' was Malik's thoughts. Marik's ones, however...

'The prophecy will soon be fulfilled. And there's nothing Pegasus can do.'

~^:^~

Ryou waited for an opportunity to talk to the Council of Angels, to tell them his newfound information. They were going to have much trouble getting Yugi now that a Dark Angel protected him... A very _powerful_ Dark Angel at that.

'That demoniac dog... It was not there by accident or by a mere trick of Fate. It was there for a reason. And if it was daring enough to show off its most vicious form, then it had a very important task at hand. Would it be find the dark angel with Yugi? They were near, that can be pretty much true...' he held his chin in thought. 'But if both Yugi and Yami are being hunted then... They're the ones from the prophecy!' he figured. But something else bothered him.

'Why isn't the prophecy fulfilled yet?'

[ **To be _continued_**... ]

Lily: Whoo!! The plot thickens!

Iris: Oh, so you FINALLY have a plot...

Lily: You could say so...

Iris: I could _hope_ so...

Lily: Erm... yeah... ^^UU Anyway, I hope the slight long chapter made up for my delay. I know it probably didn't, but hey, one can only hope, right? Please, don't forget to **review** and this sweet authoress of yours will try HARD to update sooner next time, ok? Until then, jaa ne~

PS: If you guys want to read a good story and help a good authoress in the process, please read/review **Yami's Tenshi's "Angel of Heaven, Guardian Dear"**. The story is AWESOME, but Tenshi says she won't update if she doesn't get enough motivation... She has little faith in herself, so why don't you help her out and tell her how great she is, huh? PLEASE READ THAT STORY, I'M BEGGING YOU!! It's in my favorite stories list if you decide to help ^_^ Thank you *bows down in appreciation*


End file.
